The Note (TV Series)
The Note '''is a Netflix original series, that is Adventure/Mystery. the series was nominated for a Golden Globe 2018. the first season premiered on March 3, 2017, along with the special, The Note: Director's Cut. On May 7, 2017, Netflix announced that the series had been renewed for a second season, that debuted on June 15, 2018. On June 17, 2018, Martin Sheen announced he would be departing the series, if another season is ordered, after Netflix reasserted the story-line and cutting his role. On June 18, 2018, Due to the success of the show Netflix ordered a 13-episode third season set for a Late-2019 premiere, not involving Sheer, production is set to begin on August 13, 2018. Season 3 premiered on July 6, 2019, and was widely received well. Premise set in October 1995, A single-dad works at the police station, and raising his two daughters Emily a 8-year old little girl, and Chloe a 13-year old girl; When Chloe goes missing she leaves a set of 13 notes and riddles to find her, but danger lurks when she describes places that are around the country, and goes on a wild goose chase to save her daughter, and save his family, before its too late, and must get to the final note, and lead him too her kidnapper, which the series bounces back between the present and flashback's, this all set in Los Angeles. Season 2, Story #1 - Set in August-September 1996, This season focuses on Chloe's healing and the aftermath of her disappearance and new characters will play a major role, in her healing or breaking down courage, and Chloe must defeat her own darkness that resurfaced from the previous season. Season 2 concludes with Justin on the loose and Alice's tragic death. Season 2, Story #2 - This story-line focuses on two friends plotting mischievous crimes with the help of there unexpected getaway driver, and with the help of a strange little girl, and must not get caught. Season 3 - The series picks up 2 years after the traumatic events of Season 2, Chloe and Emily face the aftermath of tragic loses and pick up the pieces now move across the country to New York to face the challenges of making new friends, and what happened into Springwood. Now that it marks 2 years after Alice has passed, Chloe starts having visions and learns new sides of Alice that may have ended their friendship, Now when two siblings learn there story they must grapple this new city and seek help from Leah Woods. Cast Main Cast * '''Martin Sheer as Marvin Scott - A policeman whose daughter goes missing, He died between seasons 2 and 3. (Seasons 1-2) * Ava Plonowski '''as Chloe Scott - A 13-year old girl who goes missing and leaves 13 clues, and 7 notes. Plonowski was promoted to series regular for the second season, after recurring in the first season. 14 - Season 2, Season 3 - 17 (Confirmed) * '''Millie Cox '''as Emily Scott - A 8-year old little girl who's older sister goes missing and is determined to find her. 9 - Season 2, Season 3 - 12 (Confirmed) * '''Anthony Lower '''as Joe Simmons - Martin's best friend who is determined to earn back his full trust by helping find his older daughter. He was downgraded to recurring for the second season, after being main in the first season. (Season 1-2; Guest - Season 3) * '''Sharon Lower '''as Jillian Heels - the head detective in the case of finding Chloe. she will become main in the second season. (Seasons 1-2) * '''Alana Miller '''as Jennifer Davis - Chloe and Emily's mother and Marvin's ex-wife, she will make her debut in the second season premiere, and will be a series regular in the second season. (Season 2) * '''Malachi Beecher '''as Sean Woods - the head 8th Grade Drama Club membership. (Seasons 2-3) * '''Chloe East '''as Mackenzie Woods - Sean's Twin and trouble-making sister. (Seasons 2-3) * '''Kylie Rogers '''as Alyson Vanczyk - Head Cheerleader of Lincoln Middle. (Seasons 2-) * '''Brady Granados '''as Justin Davis - Chloe and Emily's step-brother who is in the 8th grade, he will be introduced in Season 2. (Season 2-) * '''Allen Newman '''as Neil Davis - Jennifer's husband and Justin's father, and Chloe and Emily's step-father whom Marvin and the girls dislike along with Justin. (Season 2-3) * '''Mia Stone '''as Alice Jones - A girl who is just like Chloe, another girl who got kidnapped, whom her and Chloe become good friends, she committed suicide in the Season 2 finale, after she and Chloe ended their friendship and was being tortured by a stalker, feeling alone. She will appear in Season 3 in the form of flashbacks, and as a guidance figure in Chloe's mind. (Season 2-). * '''Piper Curda '''as Leah Woods - A (Season 3). Recurring * '''Sajmira Wilson as Wiley Daley - TBA (Season 3) * Calum Worthy as Jake Daley - TBA (Season 3) * '''Luca Padovan '''as Jack Daley - TBA (Season 3) * '''Kristen Bell '''as Jorga Smith - TBA (Season 3) Guest * '''Martin Sheer - '''One episode - 3X05 - Flashback Episodes Season 2 (2018) On May 7, 2017, Netflix confirmed a second season of the series with 13-hour episodes confirmed. On May 3, 2018, Netflix confirmed a release date on June 15, 2018, with a new poster. Trivia & Notes *The series was developed by John Stromer and Stan Philler, Netflix picked up the pilot, which was filmed on November 2015. the pilot movie was set for a early-2016 release. Netflix picked up the pilot to a full series, and greenlited a aditional 12 episodes. Production will resume on the show on June 2016. on October 2016, Netflix announced that the series had completed filming for the first season, and that the show would likely be a limited series and will air a 13-part episode series. *On May 7, 2017, Netflix confimed a second season of the show, scheduled to premiere in 2018. *Production began on the second season on July 12, 2017. Production officialy wrapped on December 18th, 2017, on the first halve of the season. *Chloe East reported that the first trailer for Season 2 will be released on May 18th, 2018. *Netflix released Season 2's story-line and confirmed there are two different plot lines. *On March 30th, Netflix said "Season 2 will premiere later this year" "fans don't expected to see Season 2 until August at the least and early November at the very most. *In a interview most of the cast hinted A clash between the two story lines towards the end of the season. *News outlets broke that on March 26th, One of the cast member's Martin Sheer was criticized by viewers for posting crude videos, in response Netflix punished him by ending production on the newly ordered 13 episodes of the second season, and halted the second season's premiere until the end of the year, Netflix reported if he does not take down the videos within 30 days, Netflix would not stream its upcoming season, and effectively cancelling the series, and not renewing its contract with him. *The second season is set a year after Season 1's conclusion, in Fall 1996. *Season 2 is revealed to be Halloween season. *Season 2 was confirmed by Netflix to premiere on June 15, 2018 with a teaser and a poster. *On July 24, 2018, The creators confirmed Martin's character will not be present in Season 3, and wrote him out of the series, and will address his absent in the very first episode in the third season. *Sajmira Wilson was announced for a recurring role in Season 3. *Writing for the season began on June 27, 2018. *Filming is scheduled to begin on August 13, 2018, for the third season. *On July 25th, 2018, Calum Worthy was announced as a recurring role in Season 3, He confirmed this on Instagram. *Netflix announced the series will not return for its third season until Summer/Fall 2019. *On August 17th, 2018, Photos from filming Season 3 were leaked showing various characters in different settings, and a script was leaked showing filming for the episode #301 was 1/4 completed by Calem Worthy, and Brandy teased major changes in Season 3, including, a whole new plot line, new characters, new settings, and the series is now set 2 years later, from when Season 2 ended. *Martin's character will be killed of in between the 2-year time jump, confirmed by Netflix. *Season 3 is likely to be the final season, due to the cast having only 3-year contracts. *Piper Curda was announced as a main role for Season 3. *Season 3 will be set in the Summer 1998. *Sharon Lower and Alana Miller will not reprise their roles in Season 3, as 3 new characters will replace them. *On September 9, 2018, Kristen Bell and Luca Padovan joined the cast, as recurring. *On November 3, 2018, Calum Worthy confirmed on his Instagram that the production on the series was coming to a close. *On November 11, 2018, Millie Cox confirmed on Twitter that production on the series has ended, and that this season, was the final season. *On that same day, Netflix announced filming had officialy wrap on the series, and the season would comprise of 16 episodes, set to air in Summer 2019. *Season 3 would be a long form season, comprising of two parts, one of which is set to premiere in Spring 2019, and the second in Summer 2019.